bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Phoenixlight13
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Godisme/Berry in The Box/@comment-Darknesslover5000-20110127005408/@comment-Phoenixfeather13TheSecond-20110127121741 page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 18:39, January 27, 2011 Re:Caption Error I've fixed it. Thanks 21:52, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chronology Project Hi, sure thing! Our main work pending at the moment is the historical timeline and the Bount Anime timeline - the events pages for which are the main focus of the fight summary project. There are of course other timelines to be made and everything. So any help would be much appreciated. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 13:42, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Featured Image Error Fixed. Thanks, 12:38, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Living Well I'll still be dropping by from time to time. I am just finding it impossible to be very active. So I have resigned from the committee. Thanks for the kind words! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 20:23, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Live chat Would you care to join me for a live chat during tonight's episode of bleach on as? If yes, please follow this link at 11:55 pm http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Hope to see you there. --Lemursrule (talk) 02:50, July 3, 2011 (UTC) sorry about chat last night Hey sorry about last night, no came during the episode, so I shut off my iPod, but I forgot to close to browser, so it looked like I was logged in. I was traveling all weekend and I got a little stressed so my grandmother gave me "medicine" so I was in and out of consciousness. I am available anytime tonight to chat if you are interested. --Lemursrule (talk) 22:57, December 18, 2011 (UTC) sounds great on right now. --Lemursrule (talk) 23:36, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Phoenix-- Merry Christmas! [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:04, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Merry Christmas to you too! --[[User:CathalOHara|'Cathal O'Hara']] (Talk) 03:05, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!! Sorry for late reply, I had to work for my dad last night but I hope you had a great time!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 18:13, December 26, 2011 (UTC)